Ignored
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: A lot has changed for Asano since middle school; Instead of being popular, the only one who doesn't ignore him is Karma. But a chance meeting with Nagisa Shiota changes everything. (Not romance, unless you really squint)


**A oneshot, please read to the end and REVIEW!**

* * *

A lot of things had changed since middle school for Asano. Just before the end of the year, the truth about the E-Class was exposed; They were harboring an evil super-being that had destroyed the earth and was acting as their teacher. Even Asano with his wild imagination for conspiracies was shocked by that.

The Evil Yellow Super-being thing was dead now though, but it wasn't easy. A lot of people died trying to destroy it, even two years later their small town had never been the same.

People blamed His father, the Chairman, for the disaster (How could he sacrifice our children to that being!?). He became a hated figure, they forced him to shut his school, his education, everything he worked for. It was no wonder he had a breakdown. He wasn't the strong man he used to be, something inside him had broke after last year. He now paced around the house like a mad man, ignoring Asano half the time and shouting at him the rest.

The servants had all been dismissed, so it was just the two of them alone in that house that was becoming increasingly squalid, and the Chairman was becoming increasingly ill. It was no surprise that people started treating Asano like an outcast too.

Old classmates, new classmates, and even teachers ignored him. He went from being the number one most popular kid in school, surrounded by ass-kissers and admirers to completely alone. He tried to win back people's approval, but it's impossible when people shut you out completely. He was clearly blamed for the tragedy that happened two years ago because of his father's actions. He couldn't wait for college.

Well, He wasn't completely alone, There was one person who didn't ignore him completely; Karma Akabane of all people.

They started speaking at the start of highschool;

Asano remembered entering the classroom on the first year of highschool. Nobody had text him all through summer, not one person. It made him feel nervous. As soon as he walked in he saw Ren- One of the few people he considered a friend. He walked over.

"Good Morning, did you have a pleasant summer?" He said to Ren, acting formal as usual. He expected an answer but instead Ren stared straight past him as if he wasn't there, then turned away. Asano was dumbfounded. Being ignored wasn't something he was used to. He was used to getting a lot of attention.

"You're being childish." Asano told Ren, who continued to ignore him. As did the rest of the class. He felt a swirl of panic grow in the pit of his stomach- He didn't want to be an outcast. "if you have a problem with me, just say it!"

But he got no response, the rest of the class ignored him also. All except one person- Karma Akabane. The read head kept stealing glances at Asano with Amber eyes, like he didn't want to but couldn't help it. Gakushu stormed over to him, deciding he'd be an easy target for interrogation (He wasn't as good at ignoring him as the others were).

"Do you know what's going on, Akabane!?" The blond demanded, planting his hands either side of the other boy's desk. Karma flinched then looked away, so Asano upped his game. "I know a lot went on last year, but I don't appreciate this childish game."

Karma opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then glanced around the room at everybody else and closed it. _Clearly, everyone has collectively decided to ignore me_ Asano thought grimly. He told himself he didn't care, but he couldn't deny the feelings of despair. Home had become a nightmare, his father had gone off the deep end. He thought school might be a sanctuary to him the way it always had been.

At that moment, the teacher walked in. Asano took a seat at the back of the class. Half the desks were empty because so many people had moved away. The teacher started taking the register. Asano kicked Karma's chair _hard_ when Gouka-Sensei wasn't looking, making the red head jump. A few people turned around, and Gakushu smirked.

"You can't ignore me forever, Akabane." He hissed. Asano knew that he'd never act this immature last year, but after everything that had happened the blond had changed. He didn't think twice about throwing bits of paper at an increasingly frustrated-looking Akabane every time the teacher wasn't looking.

"Just give up trying to ignore me." He hissed. Karma hunched over and stared at the floor. As soon as the lunch bell rang, the red head hurried out of the class. Asano followed him, hot on his heels.

"You were never the type to follow the crowds, Akabane- why're you ignoring me?" The blond asked, frustrated. Karma finally seemed to snap, he turned to face Asano.

"You shouldn't be here!" Karma said, keeping his voice low. He looked around to check nobody could see him talking to Asano. "Why are you even here?"

"There aren't that many schools in the area, you know! I might make people feel uncomfortable, but I still need an education!" The Blond snapped. Then his anger turned to sadness, a rare expression on his face. Amethyst eyes looked down at the floor. "Just tell me- why is everybody ignoring me?"

Karma was silent for a while, before answering.

"You mean you don't know?" The Red head said, Amber eyes staring straight at Gakushu. Asano sighed- so it was because they blamed his father for the events of last year. "Why are you talking to me? it's not like we were ever friends."

Asano turned to the side, embarrassed. "Because you're not as good at ignoring me as the others are." He said, then swallowed his pride, asking something he would never ask if he hadn't experienced months of practical solitude. "Akabane.. will you eat lunch with me?"

* * *

Since then, the two of them ate lunch together, sat out on the school roof were nobody could see them, even a year later this tradition continued.

"What're you doing after high school?" Asano asked, leaning against the wall as Karma ate his bento. The Red head shrugged.

"That was random." Karma said, rolling his eyes. "I still have a year left."

"I want to go to Oxford or Harvard." The blond said, with a far-away look in his amethyst eyes. "Somewhere were people don't know about all the shit that happened here."

"The whole world knows what happened here." The red head said, a sad look in his eyes. "Koro-Sensei was blamed for destroying half the moon."

"And killing many people when the Government took him out." Asano added. Karma glared at him.

"That wasn't _him._ I've told you this, the Government were responsible for the deaths." The red head said, frustrated. Whenever Asano asked him about what happened in the E-class exactly, Karma was always tight-lipped. He never said any more than this. The whole thing with Koro-Sensei was a secret between him and the E class.

Suddenly, a tan boy with short blue hair burst through the door. Asano recognized him as Sugino, the baseball fanatic. He frowned at the scene in front of him.

"Karma, what're you doing eating lunch _here_? Come outside with us." Sugino said, pointedly ignoring Asano the way everyone did. Karma sent an apologetic glance at Asano, then got up, giving Sugino a lazy smile.

"Sure thing man." The red head said. That was the thing about Karma- even he ignored Asano when there were other people around.

* * *

"Asano-kun, welcome home!" The former Chairman said, with far more enthusiasm than should be natural for him. His eyes were wide and bugged-out (Gakushu swore that he had flushed all his father's pills). The man was slumped in the corridor, wearing the same stained suit he'd had on for days. The man used to dress so smartly, now he just looked a mess. He clutched his old gold leaf pin like a comfort blanket.

"Hello, Sir." Gakushu said- It made him sick to see the man like this. He walked straight past him to his room, wading through the ever-growing pile of take-away boxes and papers. Asano tried to clean it- he _always_ tried to clean up, but it got messy quicker than he could tidy.

His father followed him through the house, stumbling over. He didn't even seem to recognize when he knocked a vase over, and Gakushu was past caring.

"That's excellent, Asano-kun. You got number one on the test again? Ah- but remember, grades aren't everything. They have to be perfect, yes. But you also must be sociable and control your peers. Not that would be a problem for you, Asano-Kun. I'm glad you had a good day." Gakuho said, as he trailed behind his son like some sort of Zombie,. It had been tough on him loosing the school, but if anybody could spring back from public notoriety, Gakushu would think it would be his father. But no. Instead the man had completely lost his mind.

"I didn't say anything." Asano said, under his breath.

"It's your birthday soon, are you excited to be fifteen?" His father asked. Asano didn't even bother correcting him. He would be seventeen on his next birthday, but that was months away. The blond sighed and walked into his room. Gakuho walked right past him still talking to 'Asano'.

"Asano, for your birthday we could have a party, right? you've always wanted that." he murmured as he walked aimlessly down the corridor. Asano slumped to the floor by his bed. He wanted to do that back when he was seven.

* * *

A few hours later, the former Chairman was screaming outside the blond's room.

"ASANO! ASANO GET OUT HERE!" He yelled, his voice cracking. "I'M NOT JOKING! COME HERE NOW! ..GAKUSHU.. PLEASE."

The first time Asano had heard his father yell like that, he'd run out straight away to try to help him. But nothing he did would calm the man down. He just kept shouting for him. "I'm right here." Asano had shouted back. But the man wouldn't calm down. So now when his Father started yelling, Gakushu would ignore it.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Asano stood up, walked past his father, and left the house.

The Blond was walking past the park when he saw it- A small, ethereal figure with long blue hair sat on the swings. He recognized him as Nagisa Shiota- A boy he hadn't seen from middle school. He was pale and as beautiful as a girl, his skin almost seemed to glow against the darkness. Without knowing why he was doing it, Asano walked over.

"Nagisa Shiota, right?" Asano said, looking down at him- He hadn't changed a bit, the kid must be 17 now but he could still pass as a grade-schooler. Or a woman, for that matter. The blue haired boy looked at him, a little surprised.

"Asano-kun." He said, with a slight smile, leaning back on the swings. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Asano huffed. He was glad for somebody to talk to though. Almost everyone in this stupid town ignored him. He guessed Nagisa must of moved away like a lot of people did, so he didn't get the memo. "The park's dangerous of a night."

"In this small town?" Nagisa said, with a shrug. Asano sat next to him. It was annoying how desperate he was for human contact.

"So were have you been all this time" The blond asked. Nagisa frowned.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Sorry I don't keep up with were some person I hardly ever spoke to lives." Asano said, Nagisa's frowned deepened at his words.

"I left town. I think it's about time you did too."

"I want to, trust me." The blond said.

"You really should."

"You were friends with Akabane, right?" Asano said, sitting on the swing next to him. "back in E class. He mentions you occasionally when we talk"

Nagisa nodded. "Yeah. We were kind of like best friends."

"Do you still speak?" Asano asked- Akabane hadn't really mentioned Nagisa at all over the course of their two-year friendship. And when he did mention him in passing, Karma always shut up about it quickly.

"No," Nagisa answered, an unreadable sadness in his eyes.

"Why?"

The other boy turned to look at him with piercing blue eyes but said nothing.

Asano shook his head. "Did you two have a fight? Something to do with the big E-Class secret- The world-destroying super-being?"

Nagisa paused for a long moment before saying. "I was the one who delivered the final blow to Koro-Sensei." Then looked at the floor, that deep sadness still in his eyes. _Is Karma mad at Nagisa over that?_

"How did _you_ manage to kill a super-being?" Asano asked skeptically. Nagisa laughed.

"Well, it wasn't easy... Let me tell you about E class, Asano- "

* * *

Nagisa ended up talking half the night until the sun came up- Asano learned so many things about the E class he didn't think were possible; They were Assassins, they'd battled against other assassins, they'd been kidnapped, and poisoned, they'd even been to space. A bright excitement filled Nagisa's eyes as he told the story.

Nagisa finished talking just before he got to the part were Koro-Sensei had actually been killed. He looked up at the sun.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story later, Asano." The blue haired boy said, hopping of the swing. Asano scowled at him.

"Tell me now. I want to know. Karma wont tell me anything." The blond complained, crossing his arms, but Nagisa just shook his head, already walking off, he gave Asano a sad smile.

"I'll tell you the rest next time I see you, okay?" He said.

* * *

That day at school was tortures as usual. Gakushu threw some paper at Ren's head, then laughed to himself when the boy whipped around trying to see who threw it.

"You're suppose to be ignoring me, bastard." He chuckled, but it sounded empty. Karma gave him a warning look from across the classroom, but Asano just smiled at him.

That day, Asano and Karma walked home from school together as usual. And also as usual, Karma didn't speak to him whenever there were people around. Asano supposed even the delinquent didn't want to get caught interacting with the outcast.

"Don't you think Tamura-Sensei's lesson today was far too simplistic? We covered more difficult stuff in middle school. At least _I_ did." The Blond said- No response. But there wasn't even anybody from their school around! Did karma _really_ have to ignore him now. Asano huffed.

"You're so anti-social. No wonder you don't speak to Nagisa Shiota anymore." the Blond grumbled. Karma kept walked for two more steps, then suddenly, his eyes widened as he processed what Gakushu said. He turned around quickly and grabbed the strawberry blonde by the shoulders.

"You saw Nagisa!?" He practically yelled in Asano's face. People nearby them stared at the scene with wide-eyes, walking past the two of them quickly. Gakushu tried to pull Karma's hands off him, and scowled.

"Yes I saw him." He said testily- why was this such a big deal?

"Where? When?" the red head said, his amber eyes desperate.

"The park last night." Asano said, he rolled his eyes. "Akabane if you want to contact him, why don't you just use his number or social media?"

"you _reeeally_ don't get it, do you?" Akabane said, for some reason his eyes were filled with pity. Asano shoved him away.

"Don't look at me like that." He hissed, glaring up at Karma. _When had the other boy gotten so much taller than him? They used to be the same height?_ The red head ignored his outburst, and grabbed Asano's hand.

"We're going to that park."

* * *

They got to the park, and to Asano's shock, Nagisa was there, looking as ethereal as he had done last light. Karma dropped Asano's hand when he saw him. Amber eyes brimmed with tears ( _karma Akabane was CRYING!?)_ He rushed forward and pulled Nagisa into a hug.

"Please tell me I'm not crazy. It's you. It really is you." Karma said, not sounding like himself at all. He held Nagisa tight to him as if he was scared he would disappear. Nagisa's eyes filled with tears too. Karma was so much taller than him now, the difference was even more than it had been in middle school. The two clutched each other tight and close.

"You could of just emailed him if you missed him that much." Asano said, feeling uncomfortable as the display of emotion (Especially from akabane, of all people). Karma gave him a teary smile.

"Way to ruin the mood, Asano." He said. Then turned to Nagisa. "Are you going to stay- Like Asano is?"

 _What a strange way to word it._ Asano thought to himself. But Nagisa shook his head.

"No, I'm only visiting. I have to leave. It's about time Asano did as well." The Blue haired boy said. Amethyst eyes widened.

"Don't tell me what to do and were to go, shortie!" The blond snapped. Nagisa looked at him dead-on.

"Asano, do you think it's right that you're still here, bothering your classmates? Following Karma around all the time?" The Blue haired boy said- something inside Asano snapped.

"You think I _like_ living like this!? I've been ignored by people who used to be my friends for the past two years! The only person who does speak to me wont do it in public! Everyday I have to go home to my father who talks to me like I'm not really there, and yells for me when I'm right in front of him!" Asano yelled, not noticing tears forming in his eyes. "Why is it like this for me- Everybody ignores me. It's so lonely, and frustrating. WHY!?"

"Because you're dead, Asano." Nagisa said, strong conviction in his voice. "You died two years ago, like me."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, before the blond started yelling.

"You're lying! You're crazy! Is this some sort of joke or is he always such a headcase, Karma?" Asano cried desperately, looking at his red-haired friend for reassurance. Karma looked down at the floor.

"For some reason I'm the only one who could see you, Asano, I was so terrified at first I thought I was going crazy... But you seemed so sad I couldn't ignore you- "

"SHUT UP!" The Blond shouted, putting his hands over his ears as long buried memories filled his head.

 _Asano rushed out his house seeing a massive laser beam on the hill were the E class building was. The news was blaring claiming there was a world-destroying super-being that was housed there. Suddenly, he ran to the E-class themselves. A group of them- there was a gunman facing them._

 _"Anyone who tries to interefere will be annihilated." The Guy threatened. He aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger, but on instinct, Asano ran in, and pulled the guys hand away so he shot the air._

 _"Asano!" The E-Class cried, surprised. The blond surveyed the scene._

 _"I have no idea what's going on, but you need to get up to that building, right?"_

 _They nodded collectively._

 _"More enemies will be coming though." Isogai said, "I'll hold them of."_

 _"Are you mad? Do you want to be shot- " Asano started to say, then was cut off suddenly, as a sniper bullet hit him through the head. The next one hit Isogai._

 _The E class ran._

Asano clutched his head, kneeling on the floor, taking sharp gasps as the memories returned- it explained everything; Why Karma grew and he didn't, His father's breakdown, why everyone ignored him and Karma wouldn't speak to him in public (He couldn't believe his death had affected his father so much, he never thought the man cared).

"Then.. how did you die, Nagisa?" He asked, shakily.

"The weapons they used on Koro-Sensei took away his mind and really did turn him into a being of mass destruction- he would of destroyed the earth. I managed to stab him through the heart, so only I died in the resulting explosion." The blue haired boy said, in a dull, sad tone. He offered Asano his hand.

"It's time to go now."

"Wait!" Karma cried, "Will I ever see you two again?"

"I'm sure we'll visit some time." Nagisa said, as Asano took his hand. The two of them started glowing white, their forms going transparent. _So I'm really dead._ Gakushu felt overwhelming regret- there was still so much he wanted to do and see; he wanted to become an adult, and travel the world, and finally get Karma back for beating him on the finals in middle school.

"Could you... check in on my father?" Asano asked Karma, who nodded silently with teary eyes.

"Sayonara, Gakushu, Nagisa."

* * *

 **Sad or cheesy? let me know. Review what you thought. Did you expect the ending that Asano was dead?**


End file.
